


O que você perde e o que você ganha

by Arachness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Pre-Femslash, could be read as either - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Sansa esperava recriminações quando ela decidiu contar para Mya.





	O que você perde e o que você ganha

Sansa esperava recriminações quando ela decidiu contar para Mya.

Todas as mentiras que ela havia contado para a outra garota desde que elas tinham se conhecido haviam sido contadas com um motivo, mas isso raramente importava para a pessoa que havia ouvido e acreditado nas mentiras. E também havia Mya podia não carregar o sobrenome mas ainda era o sangue Baratheon que corria por suas veias,  _Nossa é a fúria_  era o lema da casa e pelo que Sansa lembrava de canções e história também a natureza de grande parte de seus membros.

Mya se manteve em silêncio por um momento, um momento que se estendeu o suficiente para despertar dúvidas em Sansa sobre talvez ter cometido um erro em confiar. Em querer que pelo menos uma pessoa ali soubesse o nome dela, Mya não tinha nada a ganhar em trair ela e mesmo se ela tivesse Sansa acreditava que ela não o faria, mas ela já havia estado errado sobre esse tipo de coisa no passado. Ou talvez apenas a amizade tinha acabado, no passado Sansa nunca teria se visto se tornando amiga de alguém como ela, mas na realidade tinha acontecido e acontecido sem qualquer dificuldade, mas talvez tenha sido por Mya achar que ela era uma bastarda também e agora essa conexão tinha sido arruinada.

Quando Mya finalmente falou ela disse algo que Sansa não esperando.

“Eu conheci a sua mãe sabe ? Ela subiu o Vale pouco antes da guerra começar”

“Você a viu mais recentemente do que eu então...o que você pensou dela ?”

“Que ela parecia com Lady Lysa mas sem a amargura. Ela parecia preocupada e cansada, mas também forte e bela, isso é meio bobo mas a primeiro pensamento que eu tive que eu vi ela é que ela tinha os cabelos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. Ela foi gentil comigo quando eu falei sobre Mychel e nossos planos, eu disse pra ela que a gente ia se casar, agora eu sei que ela deve ter me achado uma menininha tola com idéias sobre romance que não condizem nenhum pouco com a realidade. Mas ainda assim ela foi gentil”

“Meus cabelos no natural são iguais aos dela”

“Eu gostaria de vê-los um dia. Eu sinto muito sobre a morte dela, e sobre os seus irmãos. Sobre tudo realmente”

“Obrigada. Eu conheci o seu pai sabe ?”

“Você não vai começar a me dizer que sujeito ótimo Robert Baratheon era certo ?”

“Não, eu nunca gostei dele. Mas havia paz no reino enquanto ele governava, e meu pai o amava. Quando eu ouvi sobre a morte dele eu senti pêsames pelo meu pai, e um tempo depois por mim mesma pelas consequências que a morte dele teve. Mas agora eu sinto muito pela sua perda também, e me ocorreu que talvez ninguém te disse isso quando ele morreu”

“Eles não disseram”

“Eles deveriam ter dito” Sansa disse e colocou sua mão sobre a da outra garota.

Ela não era uma bastarda mas ela ainda conseguia sentir uma conexão, por perdas seja aquela de pessoas que elas amaram ou de noções sobre amor que acabaram se revelando como sendo fantasias. E talvez, ela esperava, por amizade e afeição.

“Obrigada por me dizer quem você é Sansa”

Era estranho ouvir o nome dela novamente depois de tanto tempo, era também muito bom.

“De nada Mya”


End file.
